


【糖珍】厮混成爱情

by xxxcaro



Category: Min Yoongi | Suga/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcaro/pseuds/xxxcaro





	【糖珍】厮混成爱情

“这世上压根没什么一见钟情、日久生情，我们不过是臭味相投厮混多年不知怎么就滚上了床。”

说这话时金硕珍正戳着盘里的番茄牛腩，看也不看就把食物往嘴里送“可让你捡了便宜”。

闵玧其掀起眼皮，不动声色往他碗里丢了块番茄又给自己喂一口肉。

“吃饭。”

这话放平时金硕珍八成要笑着调侃“哟，长本事了啊”今日约摸是刚出差回来还没倒过时差，眼睛半眯着也不应话。

闵玧其盯着人看了半晌，被对方困得小鸡啄米的模样逗笑才从兜里摸出两张票放在桌上。

“机票？”金硕珍抬眼瞟一眼票面，勉强打起精神。

“嗯，还有酒店。”

“闵玧其”男人把他的名字念得意味深长，眼里满是㹱狭“看不出来你还挺有情趣。”

“都说七年之痒，我们在一起也有七年了吧”男人百无聊奈戳着碗里的番茄块，直到红色的汁液覆满碗底这才轻笑出声，唇角勾起的弧度是不带恶意的戏谑“你这是打算去异国他乡邂逅第二春？”

“抽奖中的机酒，我们两，你要不去就送给隔壁小田”他白眼一翻。

金硕珍笑得更大声了“去啊，怎么不去。”

 

地点是异国的滨海小镇，非热门景点，倒算适合散心的地方。

他们没做攻略，走哪逛哪，两人都不是挑剔的性格，悠哉穿梭于小镇巷道，遇见有趣的雕像、甚至停在墙头的鸽子都会停下轮番与之合影，活脱脱年过半百的父辈旅游形象。

当晚下起细雨，恰巧路过一家私人影院，霓虹招牌底部不显眼的角落结起了蛛网，木质门框擦的干净却显老旧，似乎开了有些年岁。

姑且为了避雨，他们进店随便挑了一部，电影乏善可陈，任何电影都难脱开情情爱爱，无非是谁又爱上谁，分分合合的俗套爱情故事。

他看到一半就犯困，转头瞧见金硕珍脑袋一点一点在打盹，他顿了顿，伸手把那颗黑色脑袋拨到自己肩头。

电影结束雨已经停了，离开时金硕珍在门前售票处奉承，“影院环境好气氛佳，空气里高档香薰的清甜香气闻得人都要醉了……”一席话夸得老板娘飘飘然，当即从花瓶里折了支德国菖蒲送给他。

他接过花，绅士地行个吻手礼，白色长风衣在灯光下显得更加纤尘不染。

闵玧其在门外几步看着，眼前同居多年的男人此刻倒像位礼数周全的贵族少爷。

他看着对方手执菖蒲嘴角带笑一步一步走向自己，衣袂随着步伐轻轻摆动，模样肃穆又谦和。

“够骚包的”等人走近了，又摆出惯常面无表情的模样调侃。

“老板娘挺上道”金硕珍将花茎折去只留花朵，在他的注视下将花朵塞进他开了一颗扣的领口，冲他眨眨眼“德国菖蒲，花语你知道的。”

完美婚姻。

他当然知道。

闵玧其本人对花语不甚了解，金硕珍亦是如此，唯独对德国菖蒲印象深刻自有原因。

 

在又一次和人滚上床后闵玧其终于意识到有哪儿不太对劲。

他们还没有确立关系，这样的行为就像是贪图生理快感相互索取的炮友，但'炮友'二字不足以定义他们之间的关系。

毕竟炮友间难有从小穿一条裤子长大，成年后稀里糊涂滚上床，又对床笫之事食髓知味反反复复的情况。

“哥你这样不行”常和他们混在一块的后辈金泰亨面色严肃。

说是后辈其实也是闵玧其的远房表亲，他没避讳，于是后辈把他和金硕珍的关系摸得一清二楚，这孩子生了一张漂亮的脸，却时常做出与样貌不匹配的行为。

比如此刻他正窝在闵玧其家里的沙发上啃西瓜，抬头天真地说“我觉得哥应该求婚”，这句话配上他嘴边沾的西瓜汁显得分外没有说服力。

闵玧其混完最后一段音，回头瞥他一眼“我觉得你应该闭嘴。”

大多时候闵玧其睿智且冷静。

但所谓的大多时候不包括耐不住后辈不停念叨，脑子一抽他一样能干傻事。

“送花吧”金泰亨戳着杂志上一张带花的静物照“好像俗了点，但很有仪式感”一句话的重音全放在最后三个字上。

哦，仪式感。

闵玧其寻思了会，准了。

选花买花一系列的事都交给金泰亨打理，这个后辈倒也上心，不知从哪弄来本花语大全逐字逐句研究，三天后自信满满地拍胸脯保证“就这个吧，德国菖蒲，保证珍哥喜欢。”

“行吧，就这个。”

他也懒得钻研，挑了个两人滚完床单的隔日，端着一盆花杵在人门前“我们确立一下关系。”

“哪有送花还带送盆的”金硕珍一下就笑了。

闵玧其顿了顿，想着要不要解释一下这是金泰亨准备的。

那日后辈把花盆带着花端到他家来时他差点没把拖鞋直接砸过去。

“这什么？”他指着花。

“花啊，德国菖蒲。”

“这是什么？”他又重复一遍。

金泰亨把盆往地上一搁“我跑了几个地都没找到卖花束的，买了都买了哥你说怎么办啊，还送不送？”

他咬咬牙“……送。”

 

此刻金硕珍指着盆笑得花枝乱蹿“哎哟，闵玧其你真是直的不能再直了。”

等笑够了才想起接过花盆“这什么花啊？”

闵玧其回忆了下后辈的话。

“德国菖蒲。”

不料金硕珍缓缓收了笑容，神色怪异瞧他一眼后侧身给他让出进屋的道。

他甩甩微酸的手臂，与对方擦身而过时耳边飘进一句“你有点自信过头了吧？”

这话闵玧其也没当回事，直到后来某日金硕珍又提起，他才知道那段时间金泰亨除了自己研究花语，还有意无意在金硕珍面前提起德国菖蒲的花语。

这事过后他连续一周拒绝了后辈打篮球的邀约。

 

离开影院还不到十点，他们又在附近的夜市逛了一会。

狭长的街道两旁是各种商贩小摊，香气四溢的食物或是琳琅满目的饰品，饰品金硕珍只挑了几个相对有特色的做伴手礼，其余一概不看，一条街走通手里倒多了不少吃的。

“总说自己脸肿，吃这么多能不肿吗？”闵玧其揣手看他。

“出来玩不就是要花钱吗？”

“也没见你买其他的。”

“这你就不懂了”金硕珍又嚼两口把东西咽下“那些饰品啊手工艺品的大多都是批发市场批发过来的，没准还非本国产呢，你说我买个其他国家产的当地特色产品做什么？还不如吃。”

闵玧其心累，抬手捏了捏鼻梁。

“哎你别说，这东西还挺好吃的”说着，男人就把手里串着食物的竹签戳过来“你尝尝。”

他也没多想就张嘴等投喂，结果对方又把手收了回去，如此反复几次，他索性闭嘴。

“你自己吃。”

把人逗够了，金硕珍才站直已经笑得东倒西歪的身体，握着竹签凑近他，动作很是亲昵。

“别生气，我这不是怕你烫着了让风把东西吹凉嘛”说这话时，男人依旧咯吱咯吱笑着，仿佛自己说了个有趣的笑话，粘上油渍而带着些许光亮的唇就在他眼前晃啊晃。

闵玧其这次白眼都不想再翻，直接握住对方捏着竹签的手凑上去一口咬掉，这个距离就很近了。

金硕珍被他突然的动作弄得一愣，嗫嚅着唇半晌没再说话。

 

夜市尽头与酒吧街衔接。

看着未到凌晨街上也热闹，他们又随便挑了家小酒馆的露天席位落座，点了两杯马丁尼。

和温柔的外貌不同，金硕珍的酒量在他认识的人里算上游，只略逊色于他。

这个结论是在一次酒后乱性得出的，这么说有点牵强，毕竟他们已经不是第一次滚上床了。

多年未见的几名好友聚会，忘了是谁先提议不醉不归，金硕珍大多情况下头脑清醒能置身事外，那日估计是兴致来了，一杯接一杯往嘴里倒，闵玧其为了给他挡酒加上自己那份喝的比他还多，几个人最后互相扒拉着挪出饭店，回家的回家，想去酒店的去酒店。

那会他们正工作，两人合租的套二。好不容易把人拖回去，一开门金硕珍就扒在地上扑腾着手不起来了，考虑到人搁地上感冒了还得自己伺候，他只得把人往床上拉。

再怎么说也是拖了个身高接近一米八的男人，这一通忙活混着逐渐上头的酒劲闵玧其开始感到头昏。

“这酒后劲还挺足”小声念叨完正要起身，床上的金硕珍一把把他扯倒，手臂一环圈住他的脖颈迷迷糊糊就亲上去。

后来理所当然做了些干柴烈火的事。

闵玧其想这是不是有点趁火打劫了，却在金硕珍捧着他的脸叫他的小名“松月，亲亲”时抛开这个念头。

这哪是趁火打劫，这是两厢情愿。

亲上去的同时，他的脑海里同时冒出两个念头。

“原来他醉酒后还会撒娇。”

“酒量也比我差一点。”

 

马丁尼口感微辣，他喝下连眉头都没皱，看着对面的金硕珍小口抿酒。

“酒量不行了。”

“哪儿呢，我在听歌”金硕珍说着轻抬下颚，示意他注意听屋内放着的音乐“你猜我当时为什么答应你的求婚？”

“不是求婚，是——”

“是确立关系”金硕珍截过他的话“那不重要，你先猜猜看？”

“因为我长得帅。”

金硕珍大笑起来“你行啊，对外貌的自信这点倒是继承了我的优良作风。”

闵玧其没搭理他。

“你会作曲啊”金硕珍又抿一口酒“从中学开始的吧，你开始尝试这个，因为耽搁了学习还被你妈打得屁股开花，你倒是倔，眼泪啪嗒掉就是不停手，你这点就蛮可爱……结果总归是不错的，现在也算小有名气啦。”

男人的眼里映着街边的暖黄灯光，熠熠生辉宛如星河，笑意揉碎了撒在唇边，柔软温和的模样竟令他面颊微热。

他一向不擅长应付这样真诚的话语，便把此刻内心的鼓噪归咎于酒精作用，思来想去还是绕开话题“那你是看中我的潜力了。”

金硕珍也不再难为他，轻碰他的酒杯后一饮而尽，在他举杯的刹那俏皮地眨了眨眼。

那模样像极了两人初次摸索着相互慰藉时。

金硕珍也是这样冲他笑着，俏皮地眨眨眼，说。

“别急，我们慢慢来。”


End file.
